1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices, and particularly, to a device for testing concentricity between axes of two through holes.
2. Description of Related Art
In device machining, a number of through holes are often defined in the devices, and a number of columns protrude from the devices. In many cases, to ensure that a coaxial tolerance between opposite through holes or opposite columns meets specifications, a three-dimensional measuring device is usually employed for measuring the coaxial tolerance. However, using the three-dimensional measuring device is time-consuming, which cannot satisfy mass-production.